


На зубце конька

by janblues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Олимпийские Игры, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тесса Вертью и Скотт Мойр, Фигурное Катание, Хоккей, алкоголь, ангст, слоуберн, счастливый финал, флафф, юст
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janblues/pseuds/janblues
Summary: Рей нужен партнер по фигурному катанию.Кайло необходимо вернуться на лед.Современная АУшка о фигурном катании.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Повторная первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toe Pick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666881) by [The_Little_Momaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Momaid/pseuds/The_Little_Momaid). 



> Мне хочется отметить, что на написание данного фан-фика милого автора оригинала вдохновил фильм «Золотой лед» (The Cutting Edge, 1992). Если вы горячо любите Рейло и фигурное катание, а в особенности чувственное взаимодействие Тессы Вертью и Скотта Мойр — этот фик несомненно для вас. Даже арктический лед будет растоплен! (После фиаско ТРОС — самое то.)
> 
> Перевод на [ Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8975162).

**Зимние Олимпийские игры, Сочи. Февраль 2014.**

Рей только что снова поругалась с Люком из-за «партнера», если было вообще уместно использовать это слово. Ей нужно было выпустить пар, она больше не могла находиться на катке. Стояла тошнотворная атмосфера, от журналистов до фанатов — все выводило ее из себя. Даже _государственный гимн_ , которой только что заиграл, заставлял волоски на шее встать дыбом. Когда она раздраженно вышла из раздевалки и тяжело зашагала дальше по коридору, флаги над головой развевались слишком низко и закрывали обзор. Только она собралась повернуть за угол, смахивая флаг с лица, как во что-то со всей силы врезалась.

Поправка: она врезалась в мужчину. _Со всего маха._

Это был мощный удар, да такой, что сбил ее с ног и выбил коньки из рук. Мужчина, с котором она столкнулась, даже не дрогнул, лишь посмотрел на нее в изумлении.

Рей на тот момент уже была на взводе. Сначала ссора с Люком, некомпетентность ее партнера, а сейчас этот человек-монстр, который несся сломя голову, не смотря по сторонам.

— Что ты...

— Этот коридор ведет на лед?!

Мужчина начал поспешно подбирать ее коньки.

— Что?!

— Этот коридор ведет на лед?

Незнакомец бросил ей на колени коньки, но даже не удосужился помочь подняться.

— Это все, что ты хочешь сказать? Тебя что, в сарае растили? Ах ты нерфопас!

Он врезается в нее, валит на пол и даже не извиняется — и тем более не помогает встать? Что это за тип!

Его эмоциональная взвинченность наконец прошла или до поры до времени сменилась спокойствием, пока он смотрел на Рей, все еще сидящую на полу. _До сих пор не помог мне подняться._

— Дорогая, там, откуда я родом, государственный гимн принято слушать стоя.

А потом он ушел.

**Два года спустя.**

**2 февраля 2016. Спортивный клуб фигурного катания «Сопротивление». Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Рей Джексон не считала себя придирчивым человеком. Ладно, поправка.

Рей Джексон не считала себя слишком придирчивым человеком.

Черт побери, да ей просто хотелось, чтобы этот кто-то мог кататься на коньках!

— У меня белье в стиралке бодрее крутится! Без вариантов: мы должны найти кого-то другого.

— Рей, этот даже месяца не продержался. Через два года Олимпийские игры, тебе придется кого-то выбрать.

Тренер Рей, прославленный спортсмен-олимпиец Люк Скайуокер, стоял, устало прислонившись к стене, в офисе своей сестры, Леи Органы-Соло — в равной степени известной олимпийской чемпионки, смотревшей на нее таким взглядом. Команда из брата и сестры была самой титулованной парой фигуристов в истории США. После ухода из большого спорта, они открыли спортивный клуб фигурного катания «Сопротивление». Между Люком, выступавшим в качестве главного тренера, и Леей, стоявшей во главе компании, сборная завоевала и привезла домой множество золотых медалей, как в парных, так и в одиночных чемпионатах по фигурному катанию.

— Я не могу просто взять и привести какого-то бродягу с улицы! Ты же видел, что произошло с Гераклом на последней Олимпиаде.

— Рей, его не так зовут.

— Люк, разве ты не говорил, что я должна найти себе такого партнера, с котором почувствовала бы связь. Ну, вот пока я ничегошеньки не чувствую.

— Рей, я и так уже скребу крошки по сусекам. Даже Спиндлер тебя бы не устроил.

— Ну, тогда найди другие сусеки!

Люк взглянул на сестру и тяжело вздохнул:

— Честно говоря, Лея, у меня закончились идеи. Я не знаю, что делать.

Лея встала и направилась к стеллажу с трофеями, расположенному в противоположном углу офиса. Она взяла фоторамку и подошла обратно к Люку, передавая ему снимок:

— Кажется, у меня есть план.

**2 февраля 2016. Федерация хоккея «Первый Орден». Учебно-тренировочный центр «Рыцари Рен». Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк.**

Кайло Рен не был разборчив в еде. Ладно, поправка.

Кайло Рен был не слишком разборчив в еде.

Он просто ненавидел пиццы с ананасами.

— Хакс, это что, какая-то шутка? Какого хрена ты заказал пиццу с ананасами?

— Тебя, блин, кто спросил, Рен? Твой пирог стоит на столе. Не фукай на мои вкусняшки.

Кайло быстро вышел из общей кухни, с пиццей в руке, и направился в тренерскую. С тех пор, как он получил травму и взял на себя сопутствующие обязанности помощника тренера в своей старой команде, Кайло, скажем так, был на взводе.

И это еще мягко сказано.

В последнее время его раздражала каждая мелочь.

Он догадывался, что это было как-то связано с тем, что он больше не жахал в бортики катка игроков команды противника и перестал ежедневно избавляется от гнева с помощью физической активности.

Когда он подошел к двери тренерской, у Кайло зазвонил телефон. Неловко прижимая коробку с пиццей к колену, он полез в карман, увидел номер на определителе и громко зарычал.

— Привет, мам.

**8 февраля 2016. Спортивный клуб фигурного катания «Сопротивление». Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

— Соло? Как в фамилии Леи? Я не знал, что у нее есть сын, — голос Финна выдавал искреннее изумление.

Финн, По и Рей уселись сверху на машину для заливки льда, которая стояла в глубине подсобки с инвентарем, при большом ледовом катке.

— Мне тоже не верится. Оказывается, он в детстве занимался фигурным катанием и выиграл кучу чемпионатов, а потом, вроде, бесследно исчез с лица Земли. Ну, до сегодняшнего момента, — разъяснил По, с ухмылкой на лице.

Он прямо-таки сполна наслаждался страданиями Рей, как ей казалось.

— Мне не верится, что им пришлось уговаривать сына Леи кататься со мной в паре. Я, что, в самом деле так ужасна?

Рей отхлебнула вина из одной бутылки на троих. Ритуал повторялся каждую неделю — каждый четверг эти трое собирались вместе, чтобы за бутылкой вина сетовать о событиях прошедшей недели, оседлав ледозаливочную машину. Употребляя вино в изрядных количествах. И это было божественно.

С тех пор, как Рей исполнилось одиннадцать, и она начала тренироваться в «Сопротивлении», Финн и По стали ее лучшими друзьями. Отец Финна работал уборщиком и водил ледозаливочную машину, а сейчас Финн шел по стопам отца, и одновременно, в качестве подработки, обучал азам художественного катания новичков. По был фигуристом-одиночником, завоевавшим серебряную медаль на прошлых Олимпийских играх в Сочи. Эти трое были закадычными друзьями.

— Нет, ты отличная партнерша.

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь стать моим партнером, По?

Ухмылка По превратилась в широченную улыбку:

— Потому что, мое обожаемое солнышко-Рей, я ценю нашу дружбу. Ты иногда слишком любишь соревноваться, и я бы не хотел, чтобы из-за этого нашей дружбе пришел конец.

— Отлично выкрутился, приятель. В любом случае спасибо.

Рей сделала еще один глоток вина.

— И когда у тебя с ним встреча?

— Он должен ждать меня на льду завтра утром.

— Да у тебя полно времени! — воскликнул Финн, вырывая бутылку из рук Рей, вставая и щедро отхлебывая.

— Полно времени на что?

— Выпить еще вина!

Рей рассмеялась:

— Финн, так что именно в моих словах тебе непонятно? Не могу же я с тяжелой головой знакомиться с сыном Леи.

— Хочешь мне сказать, что ты не осилишь еще одну бутылку?

Вообще-то, Рей никогда не уклонялась от вызова. С этой мыслью она спрыгнула с ледового комбайна и направилась на кухню.

— А вы двое идете? Я на всякий случай припрятала бутылку в шкафу над холодильником.

**9 февраля 2016. Комплекс апартаментов «Джакку». Восточный Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Будильник Рей прозвенел громче, чем обычно.

Ну, ладно. Возможно, в этом были виноваты три бутылки вина, выпитые вчера под чистую, ею, Финном и По.

Может быть.

Сидя в кровати, Рей отметила, что за исключением головной боли, она нормально себя чувствовала. _Просто прими Адвил и перетерпи._ Все это ей не в новинку, так как вечерние посиделки с вином иногда (обычно) становились немного неуправляемыми, если у одного из трех мушкетеров выдавалась особенно трудная неделя. У Рей уже имелся опыт выступления на тяжелую голову.

— Но сегодня не самый обычный день, — напомнила себе она.

Сегодня она встречалась с _ним_. Таинственным сыном, может быть, даже ее Олимпийским партнером, если все сложится удачно. Ей было немного дурно, желудок сводили спазмы. Честно говоря, она не могла разобрать, было ли всему виной похмелье.

Рей открыла Адвил и запила таблетку кофе, приступив к утренним процедурам. Приняв душ и одевшись, она налила вторую чашку кофе в дорогу и запрыгнула в машину.

Ехать на каток было не так уж далеко, и она действительно добралась за пару минут, учитывая все обстоятельства. Оказавшись на катке, Рей заметила, что дверь в офис Леи была заперта. Сквозь стекло Рей разглядела, как Люк и Лея разговаривали с большой, темной фигурой, сидевшей к ней спиной.

Это, должно быть, он.

Ее желудок снова немного свело, пока Рей шла в сторону женской раздевалки. _Меня все еще мучает похмелье?_ У нее обычно не было проблем с желудком. Возможно, третья бутылка вина все-таки была лишней.

— Привет, Рей!

Рей подняла взгляд и увидела Роуз Тико и ее сестру Пейдж, зашнуровывающих коньки. Сестры вместе тренировали команду юниоров по синхронному катанию, побывав в составе Олимпийской сборной в Сочи. После неприятной травмы бедра Пейдж ушла из большого спорта, и Роуз последовала ее примеру, шокировав многих в мире фигурного катания, ведь Роуз все еще могла бы принять участие в одних или, может быть, двух Олимпийских играх. Но Роуз сказала, что если у нее нет возможности соревноваться вместе с сестрой, то она не намерена соревноваться вовсе. Так, пара взялась за тренировки команды юниоров, в прошлом году выигравшей Национальное первенство, и им снова пророчили победу.

— Привет, девчонки! Как дела?

— Отлично! Сегодня утром у офиса Леи околачивался высокий, темноволосый и привлекательный незнакомец. Такой красавчик, — ответила Пейдж, подмигивая. — Я буду на малом ледовом катке, девчонки, если понадоблюсь.

Как только Пейдж вышла, Роуз встала и взяла Рей за плечи:

— Что случилось вчера вечером?!

— Ты о чем?

— Финн пьяным отправил мне сообщение. Ты и По снова вместе?!

Рей застонала, пока отрывочные воспоминания о прошлой ночи всплывали в ее памяти:

— Да нет же, мы только слегка перебрали. Ты же знаешь, какой я становлюсь, когда выпью.

Ее «отношения» с По, если вообще было уместно использовать это слово, были сложными. Он искал чего-то более серьезного, чем то, что хотела она и, откровенно говоря, могла предложить. У Рей было очень немного длительных отношений и между ними тянулись большие промежутки, принимая в учет график ее тренировок, а также воспитание. Кроме того, без алкоголя она совершенно ничего к По не испытывала. Если он и правда был ее единственным, разве ее чувства к нему могли быть непостоянными?

— А, все с тобой понятно. Как думаешь, не пора ли вам обоим прекратить этим заниматься? У меня такое чувство, что у него может создаться не совсем верное представление.

— Нет, поверь мне, По полностью отдает себе отчет в том, что происходит.

— И что же происходит? — Роуз была настроена скептически.

— Мы друзья. Которые иногда целуются, если я переберу лишнего.

Роуз рассмеялась:

— Ладно, милая. Пока ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Она вышла из раздевалки, оставив Рей одну, чтобы та закончила собираться.

Шагнув из раздевалки на большой ледовый каток, Рей восстановила контроль над собой. Этот ритуал был неотъемлемой частью ее повседневной жизни. Рей чувствовала единение со льдом, ну а после короткой медитации, оно становилось еще сильнее. Рей повторила движения и этапы своей разминки, с удивлением до сих пор не обнаружив Люка на катке.

Обычно, к этому моменту Люк уже сидел в тренерской кабинке, попивая кофе и просматривая заметки с прошлой вечерней тренировки. Но его сейчас здесь не было. По-видимому, он все еще находился в офисе Леи.

Как только эта мысль мелькнула у нее в голове, двери распахнулись, и на катке появились: Люк, Лея и, как предположила Рей, загадочный Бен Соло.

И как же чертовски права оказалась Пейдж. Мужчина, неуклюже стоявший за Леей, был огромным. Высоким, без сомнения выше ста восьмидесяти сантиметров, с мускулами под стать той темной энергии, которая била из него ключом. Рей засмотрелась на его развевающиеся вороные волосы, кожу цвета слоновой кости и бездонные глаза. Однако, по-настоящему, Рей привлек его рот. Слишком непропорционально большой по сравнению с другими чертами лица, сейчас немного скривившийся, но с выступающими и пухлыми губами яркого, сочно-ягодного цвета, заставившими Рей немного покраснеть.

Рей перестала пялиться, чтобы покатиться спиной вперед ко входу на каток, пока те трое шли ей на встречу.

— Рей! Я бы хотела познакомить тебя с моим сыном, — заговорила первой Лея, когда вся группа собралась у тренерской кабинки.

Рей затормозила коньками на льду, вышеупомянутый мужчина наконец-то обратил на нее внимание. Она ощущала на себе его пристальный, изучающий взгляд, подмечавший мельчайшие детали.

Когда их глаза встретились, Рей почувствовала, как на ее лице появился легкий румянец, а в желудке снова все перевернулось. _Так и есть, возможно, я все еще не отошла от вчерашнего._

— Рей, это Б...

— Кайло. Меня зовут Кайло Рен.

Этот Кайло вышел на лед, направляясь к Рей, чтобы представиться, совершенно умышленно вынуждая ее посмотреть снизу вверх.

— Ну, Кайло. Я Рей, — Рей протянула свою руку, с ухмылкой на лице, способной дать фору его.

Кайло потянулся, чтобы пожать ее руку, и румянец Рей заалел. _Кайло Рен, я знаю это имя. Откуда я его знаю?_

Его руки были большими и теплыми. Немного грубоватыми, мозолистыми, но _привлекательными_. В мыслях Рей представляла прикосновение его ладоней к своим рукам, скольжение вверх к шее и ключице — грубую кожу на нежной...

Рей отдернула руку, и хриплый звук — что-то среднее между кашлем и стоном, вырвался из ее гортани.

Кайло, казалось, принял его за знак того, что он сделал ей больно:

— Что такое? Моя рука?

_Ладно, давай остановимся на этом варианте:_

— Ну, да, что ты с ними делаешь, вымачиваешь в аккумуляторной кислоте?

Признаю, я немного переборщила. _Все было не так уж плохо._

Ухмылка Кайло стала только шире:

— Знаю я, что они немного грубоваты, но на это никто никогда не жаловался.

Мелкий гаденыш! Значит, вот ты как?

— Ух ты, я действительно под впечатлением, — голос Рей так и сочился сарказмом, подобно тающему рожку с мороженым в жаркий летний вечер.

Она отвернулась и покатилась на коньках в сторону Люка и Леи. Ее осенило. _А! Кайло Рен, ну конечно!_

— Мне показалось, вы сказали, что его зовут Бен Соло? Разве Кайло Рен не тот самый хоккеист, который получил травму в Сочи?

Лея немного переменилась в лице, но через мгновение снова улыбалась профессиональной улыбкой фигуриста:

— Ну, да, это один и тот же человек.

— Хоккеист? Правда? Это что, шутка, можно улыбаться и искать скрытые камеры? Лея, вы же не серьезно? — Рей кипела от ярости.

 _Хоккеист?_ Что бы он делал, водил хороводы с клюшкой и шайбой, пока она тащила бы на себе команду?

— Я вообще-то здесь стою, Белоснежка. Не переживай за меня.

Ох, как не нравилось ей это прозвище.

— Отлично. Давай посмотрим, на что ты способен, Кайло.

Будет весело.


	2. Перемирие?

**9 февраля 2016. Спортивный клуб фигурного катания «Сопротивление». Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Что. За. _Стерва_.

Кайло знал, что ему не стоило возвращаться. Он не был готов круглые сутки иметь дело с матерью, не был готов снова видеть Люка и собственного отца. И совершенно очевидно, не мог сладить с ней. Гребаная Рей Джексон.

Но ему приходилось терпеть. Он скучал по льду. Скучал по катанию на коньках. Он всеми фибрами своей души ненавидел исполнять обязанности тренера — хотел просто кататься по льду до беспамятства, забыв и о слепом пятне, и о проблемах с периферическим зрением. Его постоянно тянуло на лед, он буквально вырос на катке. С получением травмы на играх в Сочи, его хоккейная карьера была навсегда разбита, как и его душа. Хоккей был смыслом всей его жизни.

Поэтому после звонка матери и предложения сотрудничества, он без раздумий согласился, не осознавая всех последствий принятого решения. А Сноук, главный тренер Олимпийской сборной США по хоккею и президент Федерации хоккея «Первый Орден», странным образом ошалел от радости из-за такого решения. Федерация хоккея «Первый Орден», и главным образом Сноук, запустили руки во все аспекты и области катания на льду. От хоккея до фигурного катания — «Первый Орден» был элитной группой атлетов. И прямым конкурентом «Сопротивления».

— Ты сможешь наблюдать за конкурентами, возможно, даже завербуешь кого-нибудь в районе Бостона. Как-никак, Хакс и Фазма победят в любом случае, так что не стоит из-за этого особенно переживать. Кроме того, я считаю, что это пойдет тебе на пользу: вернуться назад и покончить с прошлым, — подытожил Сноук.

Вот так он и оказался здесь, «пробуясь» на роль партнера Рей Джексон.

Что за херня?

Это было смехотворно. Кайло катался на коньках всю свою сознательную жизнь, может быть, дольше, чем она прожила, и зачем ему понадобилось что-то доказывать этой горячей штучке.

Правда, а сколько он не занимался фигурным катанием? Лет пятнадцать?

Но не в этом суть. Это как езда на велосипеде. Раз научившись, навык уже не потеряешь. Проблема не в нем. _В кои-то веки._

Нет, Рей была проблемой.

Эта маленькая искорка! Большинство знакомых фигуристов Кайло были надменными, избалованными подонками. Но он мог с ними совладать. Он _мог_ поставить их на место. И зачастую так и поступал. Но вот это все? Он просто не представлял, как это можно было разрулить.

Поправка: он не мог смириться с тем фактом, что она ничего к нему не чувствовала. Раньше такого никогда не случалось. В мире конькобежного спорта он считался популярным «парнем на одну ночь», особенно потому, что ненавидел долгосрочные, серьезные отношения. Ему не хватало ни времени, ни сил, ни привязанности к кому-либо, чтобы начать подобного рода связь. И он привык к изысканным, очаровательным способам обольщения, принятым у фигуристов.

Рей, с другой стороны, не была ни изысканной, ни очаровательной.

Только ее акцент, для примера, мог привести в бешенство.

Ему обычно нравились девушки с акцентом, черт побери, он даже активно добивался их расположения, если был в настроении потешить самолюбие, а от акцента у него во всем теле каждый раз вспыхивал жар, когда она обращалась к нему по имени. По большей части, это был британский акцент, в этом он был уверен, но приобретающий на определенных словах подчеркнуто бостонские нотки. Наблюдения заставили Кайло задуматься над тем, где же выросла такая девушка.

А еще его сводило с ума ее тело. У нее определенно была атлетическая фигура: легкая, воздушная, с угадывающимися соблазнительными, но подтянутыми формами.

В ее теле и конечностях сосредоточилась первозданная сила. Мощь, которую Кайло хотелось обуздать.

Так что да, нет нужды говорить, что Кайло был слегка отвлечен, когда она сказала свое дерзкое:

— Давай посмотрим, на что ты способен, _Кайло_.

Это было единственным оправданием Кайло, способным объяснить почему он стоял на коньках, как деревянный. Это она во всем виновата.

Это и дурацкий зубец конька, про который он совершенно забыл. Он тяжело шлепнулся на задницу и поднял глаза на Рей, наградившую его сдержанным смешком:

— Это зубец конька. Слышал о таком?

Это и распалило его ярость.

— С моего последнего катания прошло много времени, дорогая.

— Он вернет форму, не переживай, — вмешался Люк.

Често признаться, Кайло каким-то образом забыл, что он и его мать вообще стояли на катке.

Хотя, он и близко не смирился с тем, что произошло между ним и его дядей в прошлом, но его потребность и желание снова встать на лед перевесили другие чувства. И их совместная встреча сегодня утром прошла не _так_ уж ужасно. Оба пообещали друг другу не ворошить прошлое, не выходить за рамки отношений тренера и подопечного, и Кайло подумал, что справится.

Пока справлялся, во всяком случае.

Они также достигли договоренности по двум основным для Кайло вопросам: 1. Он мог выбрать музыку. 2. Ему не нужно было пересекаться с Ханом.

— Бен был замечательным фигуристом. Собственно, вот так он и научился кататься. Прежде чем стал играть в хоккей, то есть, — сейчас вступилась Лея, в ее голосе чувствовалась тяжесть воспоминаний, эмоций, сожалений, Кайло точно не знал. _Как укол в задницу, все же._

— Ну, с тех пор прошло много лет, мама. И теперь меня зовут Кайло.

— На катке ты — Бен Соло. Мне все равно, как ты там себя называешь в Нью-Йорке, но не здесь. Когда ты дома. Ты — Бенжамин.

Лея на ходу наполнялась праведным гневом, и Кайло знал, что было проще уступить, чем пытаться с ним совладать. Они с отцом за глаза прозвали ее «генералом», и неспроста.

Кайло не стал возражать:

— Отлично. Может, наконец начнем?

**20 февраля 2016. Спортивный клуб фигурного катания «Сопротивление». Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Если он еще хоть раз услышит ее заливистое «не забудь про зубцы!», он за себя не отвечает.

Она специально была такой требовательной, цеплялась к каждой мелочи по какой-то неизвестной ему причине.

— Да, Рей, я знаю, для чего нужны гребаные зубцы.

— Тогда используй их по назначению.

— Я пытаюсь.

— Что-то не заметно.

Не нужно говорить, что такую часть их программы, как «партнерские узы» еще предстояло наладить.

**22 февраля 2016. Апартаменты Кайло Рена. Бикон Хилл, Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Отношения между Кайло Реном и его матерью, Леей, были, ну скажем, _непростыми_.

После его травмы, полученной два года назад, они стали сносными. А под «сносными» он подразумевал то, что они снова разговаривали. При условии, что ни одна из сторон не упоминала о его отце, Хане.

Лея первой восстановила с ним связь, как и раньше, но в этот раз он ответил. Он пытался по собственной инициативе поговорить с Леей лишь тогда, когда у него были проблемы. Так что, естественно, он пригласил Лею в свои апартаменты на бокал вина, ну, чтобы обсудить свою _проблему_.

— Тебе придется найти замену, мама. Я ни за что не выдержу два года в компании этой тощей соплячки! — закричал Кайло.

— Бен, мне больше не к кому обратиться. На тебя вся надежда, чтобы попасть на Олимпиаду, а она — твоя. Ты что хочешь снова тренировать?

Кайло глубоко вздохнул и замолчал, прежде чем язвительное слово слетело с его языка.

— Нет. Не хочу. А с другой стороны, мне не нравится терпеть ее бесконечные нападки.

— Тогда найди способ улучшить ваши отношения. Извинись и попытайся с ней подружиться, пригласи ее на ужин, сделай для нее что-нибудь, чтобы показать, что ты готов ей помочь. Рей пришлось очень нелегко, ты даже не представляешь. Ей очень сложно открываться людям, начать доверять. Но если она почувствует, что ты стараешься, то обязательно пойдет на ответный контакт.

Поэтому Кайло решил попытать удачу.

**25 февраля 2016. Спортивный клуб фигурного катания «Сопротивление». Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Этим утром Кайло пошел на лед с такой установкой: он сделает так, чтобы он ей понравился.

Или хотя бы, чтобы она его не ненавидела.

Когда он зашел на территорию тренировочного катка, Рей уже разминалась. Кайло остановился на мгновение, чтобы на нее посмотреть, очарованный ее очевидным, свежим талантом. Грацией, силой, ритмом. Всеми отличительными чертами хорошего фигуриста, однако она пошла еще дальше. Она старалась делать все как можно лучше, четко и плавно переходила от одной части композиции к другой, лучше чем кто-либо, лучше его матери и Люка. Ей удавалось одновременно быть: и яростной и спокойной, и легкой и твердой, когда она каталась.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Рей закончила вращение в «позе ласточки» и встретилась с Кайло взглядом. Они смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, несколько мгновений, пока напряжение не возросло для Кайло до предела.

— Рей, мы можем поговорить?

Он направился ко входу на каток, затем сел на скамью, чтобы надеть коньки.

Рей нерешительно покатилась ему на встречу.

— Конечно, а о чем?

Кайло замолчал на секунду, не зная, с чего начать.

— Наверное, я хочу, эм, извиниться?

Рей была явно удивлена услышанным.

— Ты что?

— Да. Я прошу прощения за то, что мои действия каким-то образом тебя оскорбили или вывели из себя. Со мной иногда бывает трудно, наверное.

— Наверное?

— Я не занимался парным катанием, не знаю, лет пятнадцать, и, похоже, забыл, насколько, эм, сильно портится мое настроение. Мне кажется.

— Тебе кажется?

— Рей, послушай, я пытаюсь извиниться, просто прими извинения, ладно?

В этот момент Кайло уже стоял; гнев волнами исходил от его тела. _Да что с ней такое? Почему она не может просто принять мои чертовы извинения!_

Рей рассмеялась:

— И это твои так называемые извинения? Ты не готов взять ответственность за свои поступки и их последствия. Ты совсем не способен раскаяться и дать волю чувствам! Да какие это извинения?!

— Что ж, это лучше чем ничего, дорогая, ты даже не пыталась!

Рей переместилась к бортику, почти к кромке льда:

— Почему _я_ должна перед тобой извиняться? Ты пришел сюда с самомнением и высокомерием выше _гор_ , а сам даже двойной сальхов не можешь исполнить! Даже Финн на это способен! Так что не говори мне об извинениях, я была вынуждена защищаться, начиная с твоего самого первого слова, ты, ты — _монстр_!

Кайло подошел к ней ближе, встав лицом к лицу: она — на кромке льда, он — на краю покрытия ледовой арены.

— Послушай, _принцесса_ , я не потерплю такого тона. Ты выставляешь все так, как будто ты мне нужна, забывая, что через два года Олимпийские игры, а у тебя нет ни партнера, ни программы, ни шанса. Так что не думай, что я от тебя чего-то хочу или мне что-то нужно.

 _Эти_ слова до нее дошли. Рей немного отступила, и Кайло мгновенно пожалел о содеянном.

Рей тише и менее самоуверенно спросила:

— Тогда почему ты здесь, Кайло? Если я никто, и тебе наплевать, тогда просто уйди.

Рей попятилась назад и была готова укатиться, поэтому Кайло остановил ее, схватив за предплечье. Рей тяжело вздохнула при контакте, заставив Кайло посмотреть на место прикосновения. Его большая ладонь полностью охватывала ее руку, в этот момент разница в их размерах была особенно очевидна.

— Прости. Я слишком далеко зашел.

Кайло сделал глубокий вздох.

— Послушай, Рей, я не требую от тебя к себе симпатии. Черт возьми, да ты даже можешь меня ненавидеть. Ничего страшного. Но давай кататься в паре. Пожалуйста?

Рей снова посмотрела на его ладонь, сжимавшую ее руку. Она тоже глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться и принять решение. Затем распахнула, пристально смотря прямо в глаза Кайло, и, сделав небольшой кивок, ответила:

— Ладно. Давай попробуем.


	3. Золотой каток и распухший нос

**14 марта 2016. Спортивный клуб фигурного катания «Сопротивление». Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Рей любила утреннее время. С утра, как все жаворонки, она была на редкость бодра — всегда вставала вместе с первым солнцем, несмотря ни на что. Было что-то чудесное в рассветах, они нравились ей больше, чем закаты. От них веяло теплом, манило обещаниями, и ей как будто открывались новые возможности.

Как же приятно было любоваться восходом солнца, усевшись в откидном коричневом кресле при ледовом катке, в нем же иногда сидел Люк, сморенный усталостью. Рей уютно свернулась клубочком на сиденье, на коленях лежал старый любимый и зачитанный до дыр томик книги «Гордость и предубеждение»; закутавшись в одеяло, она блаженно наблюдала за восходом солнца из окон катка, пока Финн чистил лед.

Утро было ее любимым временем суток, каток — любимым местом, а Финн — одним из самых любимых людей. Все сложилось идеальным образом. Рей закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула: едва уловимый аромат шампуня для волос, мягкость одеяла и запах льда — все запахи и чувства причудливо смешались, успокаивая, умиротворяя и приятно обволакивая. Яркие лучи солнца на лице согревали кожу, спасая от холода...

БАМ!

Рей открыла глаза и увидела перед собой Кайло, который довольно грубо бросил снаряжение на пол, вырвав ее из грез.

— Что ж, и тебя с добрым утром, пещерный ты человек. Ты вообще знаком с понятием «осторожно»?

Последние две недели, после его попытки извиниться, отношения в паре складывались довольно благополучно. Кайло приложил серьезные усилия для того, чтобы держать себя в руках, а Рей честно пыталась не использовать оборонительную практику и не причинять лишнего эмоционального вреда.

Что в свою очередь дало почву для расцвета отношений, основанных на поддразниваниях. Она называла его «пещерным человеком», «монстром», «грубияном». А он величал ее «снежной королевой», «императорским высочеством» или «Белоснежкой».

Но все это было забавы ради. В большинстве случаев.

Кайло кулем повалился на пол, оказавшись у ножек стула.

— Почему ты пришла в такую рань?

Он начал распаковывать сумку, и Рей заметила, что помимо снаряжения для фигурного катания в сумке лежала хоккейная форма.

— Я могу спросить тебя о том же.

Кайло покачал головой и ухмыльнулся:

— А я тебя первый спросил.

— Ну, иногда я люблю посидеть и почитать перед тренировкой. Своеобразная зарядка для мозгов, понимаешь?

— Разве ты не можешь заниматься этим дома?

— Наверное. Просто мне по душе здесь находиться, больше всего по утрам. Я не знаю почему, но меня всегда тянуло на лед, особенно на рассвете. Мне правится, что озаренное утренним светом ледовое покрытие катка блестит, как золото.

Рей мельком взглянула на книгу в своих руках, вдруг разоткровенничавшись и застеснявшись собственных слов.

На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисла тишина; Рей набралась храбрости посмотреть Кайло в глаза и увидела, что в них что-то промелькнуло, и потом исчезло за маской самоконтроля. Она заметила, что он часто так поступал, особенно когда ему приходилось иметь дело с Люком. На его лице появлялась маска холодного бесстрастия со сквозными отверстиями для глаз, но Рей начала хорошо угадывать его реакцию по глазам.

— Что ты читаешь?

— «Гордость и предубеждение». А ты читал?

— Возможно, в школе. И даже тогда, вероятно, не целиком. Мне нравилось читать, а иногда даже сочинять истории, но так как все силы уходили на игру в хоккей, я так и не смог увлечься по-настоящему.

— Обязательно перечитай книгу заново. Я думаю, тебе понравится.

Кайло закончил надевать хоккейные коньки и поднялся на ноги. Он посмотрел в сторону Финна, возвращавшего машину для заливки льда обратно в подсобку.

— Хорошо, снежная королева. Я тебе вот что скажу. Я прочту «Гордость и предубеждение» только с одним условием.

Кайло огляделся по сторонам с ухмылкой на лице и озорством в глазах.

— И каким же?

— Ты сейчас обыграешь меня в хоккей.

Соревновательный дух, присущий Рей, так и подначивал заключить пари.

— А что произойдет, если выиграешь ты?

Рей не была дурочкой, она понимала, что в чем-то здесь был подвох. Что-то такое, что заставляло его глаза блестеть от возбуждения.

— Если выиграю я, ты будешь угощать меня какао за свой счет на протяжении следующих двух месяцев.

— И все? — Рей тут же почувствовала прилив разочарования от поставленного им дурацкого условия. _Какао? И это все, что ему нужно?_

— Ну да. Я всегда в настроении для какао. Мне очень нравится все _сладкое_ , Рей.

Он, как хищник, прошептал слово «сладкое» в конце фразы, глубоким голосом, который был Рей незнаком, со звериным голодом в глазах. _Ого, ему наверное очень нравится какао._

— Договорились. Ты — в деле. Приготовься влюбиться в Джейн Остин.

Кайло усмехнулся и вручил Рей хоккейную клюшку:

— Твой выход, солнышко.

***

Рей справлялась не очень хорошо.

За каких-то десять минут Кайло забил три раза, отобрал шайбу четыре раза и вставил столько ехидных замечаний, что Рей сбилась со счета. Единственное, на что Рей не отвлекалась, так это на его нахальную улыбку, одного только намека на нее было достаточно, чтобы разжечь в ней огонь ярости.

Как сейчас, например.

Увидев шайбу, Рей наконец-то вырвалась вперед, начиная набирать обороты на пути к цели, все ближе приближаясь к воротам, пока он не подкатился к ней справа и резко не ударил слева, заполучив шайбу и подбросив Рей в воздух: она достаточно резко попыталась его остановить и кубарем полетела вперед, приземлившись на пятую точку. Кайло повертелся на льду, глядя на сидевшую перед ним Рей, с той самой проклятой ухмылкой на лице, а потом рассмеялся, Рей же в свою очередь пришла в бешенство.

Она встала на ноги, хрипя и тяжело дыша, и заметила, что шайба оказалась прямо у ее ног. Без лишних раздумий Рей зарычала на всю арену. Вложив в последний рывок всю свою ярость и мощь, она захреначила шайбой по воротам.

Она думала, что целилась в ворота. Правда.

Однако, как выяснилось, она настолько сосредоточилась на его чертовой ухмылке, дурацком лице и раздражающем смехе, что на самом деле прицелилась в лицо.

И попала в цель с завидной точностью.

**14 марта 2016. Массачусетская больница общего профиля, отделение скорой помощи. Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Рей ждала в приемной, справа от нее сидел _молчаливый_ Люк; она судорожно дергала ногой. Постоянно. На протяжении последних двух часов.

Она бегло взглянула в его сторону, он _читал_ , черт подери. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Люк оторвал глаза от написанного и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Ну, не то чтобы он мог похвастаться идеальным лицом! — с раздражением выдала Рей. — Да он сам предложил мне сыграть.

Люк снова уткнулся в газету, так и не удосужившись ответить.

— Он похож на тех идиотов, которые ходят и просят себя отмутузить.

По-прежнему никакой реакции.

— Понятия не имею, почему я пытаюсь перед тобой оправдываться, — Рей скрестила руки на груди и вдавилась в спинку стула. — Я всего-то сыграла в дурацкую игру. А потом ты обвинишь меня в излишней эмоциональности.

— Дело не в чувстве вины, Рей, — Люк наконец хоть что-то сказал, все еще не отрывая взгляда от газеты.

— Ну, по крайней мере, мы в одном согласны.

— Это страх.

— Что? — Рей издала смешок. — Чего я должна бояться? _Должна ли я бояться?_

— Ты наконец-то нашла себе партнера, Рей.

Прежде чем она успела сказать в ответ, как сильно Люк ошибался, заметив краем глаза движение, она увидела Кайло.

— Господи!

Она побежала ему навстречу, пока медсестра из отделения скорой помощи сопровождала его в приемную — тот ехал в _инвалидной коляске_.

Рей посмотрела на медсестру, которая стояла позади него.

— Я думала, что он всего-то нос порезал!

Вся голова Кайло была стянута бинтами. От шеи и выше он походил на мумию, и в добавок ко всему тихо постанывал от боли.

_О боже, что же я наделала?_

Изо рта медсестры вырвался смешок, похлопывая Кайло ладошкой по плечу, она сказала, обращаясь к Рей:

— Он в вашем распоряжении.

Стоны Кайло не прекращались, как будто он пытался что-то ей сказать.

Рей положила ему руку на плечо, ощущая как жар, исходивший от его тела, согревал ее вечно холодные пальцы.

— Что? Что такое?

Кайло одной рукой потянулся ко лбу и принялся разматывать бинты, начиная с макушки.

Прежде чем Рей успела его остановить, тот полностью снял повязки, и она увидела его лицо.

Разумеется, нос был расквашен, переносицу пересекал небольшой порез, рядом с правым глазом Рей заметила один шов.

_Один единственный шов? И все?_

Она так за него переживала!

— Эй, Рей?

Выйдя из размышлений, она встретилась с ним взглядом, чтобы лицезреть скривившийся в легкой усмешке рот.

— Это тебе за «зубец конька», — нараспев протянул он.

— Тьфу ты!

Рей выбежала из помещения, слыша как Люк и Кайло давились от смеха.

— Что с ней не так? — спросил Кайло, вставая с инвалидного кресла и глядя в след уходящей Рей.

— Думается мне, она нервничает из-за реванша, — ответил Люк, все еще подхихикивая, и похлопал племянника по плечу.


	4. Тебе понадобится лодка побольше

**25 июля 2016. Апартаменты Кайло Рена, Бикон Хилл, Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Телефон Кайло зазвенел в третий раз, пока тот лежал в кровати, избегая заветного звонка.

Он сказал себе, что поступал так, потому что было поздно, и на следующий день рано утром у него была назначена тренировка. _Вот поэтому_ он не хотел брать трубку.

У Кайло прекрасно получалось себя обманывать.

Он знал, кто это, и зачем звонили, и, честно говоря, Кайло просто не мог сейчас этим заниматься. Потому что он не сделал ничего из того, что наказал ему Сноук, и как ему отчитываться? Поэтому Кайло сделал то, что у него тоже отлично получалось: уходить от решения проблемы, пока не грянет гром.

Которого (какая неожиданность), не пришлось долго ждать.

**1 августа 2016. Апартаменты Кайло Рена, Бикон Хилл, Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Стук в дверь был достаточно громким, настолько, что его не заглушила гремящая в наушниках Кайло музыка — и это должно было стать предупреждением.

Черт возьми, Кайло следовало бы подумать, прежде чем надеяться, что все просто рассосется само собой.

Хотя, он совсем не ожидал, что Сноук отправит к нему Хакса и Фазму.

Армитаж Хакс и Катарина Фазма были другими протеже Сноука. Пара шесть раз выигрывала национальные чемпионаты, получив две золотые медали, и оба считались первыми претендентами на победу в предстоящих Олимпийских играх. Ходили слухи, что они были так же близки вне льда, как и на нем, и даже Кайло не знал, насколько правдивы слухи. У него были сложные, полные любви и ненависти, отношения с парой — в которых он любил Фазму и ненавидел Хакса. Ну, что же, тогда совсем не сложные.

Они промаршировали в квартиру, не говоря ни слова, заполняя пространство серым холодным страхом.

— Полагаю, проходите, — пробормотал Кайло.

Пара стояла плечом к плечу посредине гостиной Кайло, глядя на него в ожидании объяснений.

— Что? Уверен, вам двоим есть что сказать, так что выкладывайте.

Хакс и Фазма обменялись взглядами, а после Фазма скрылась на кухне, по-видимому, чтобы найти спиртное.

— Ты знаешь, почему мы здесь, Рен. Странно, что ты не особо переживаешь.

— Если бы у меня были действительно серьезные неприятности, вас бы здесь не было.

Кайло не был уверен, хотел ли он подколоть Хакса или сам себя успокоить.

— Его не устраивает отсутствие взаимодействия. За время пребывания здесь ты вообще узнал что-нибудь полезное?

— Пока нечего докладывать.

— Мне кажется, ты относишься к делу не так серьезно, как следовало бы, Рен! — в запале выдал Хакс; пока его лицо багровело все сильнее на каждом слове.

Тем временем Фазма, обнаружив на кухонном столе початую бутылку виски, вернулась обратно к двум мужчинам и протянула стакан Хаксу, который принялся отхлебывать напиток большими глотками.

— Рен, это не шутка. Или займись чем-нибудь полезным, или возвращайся домой.

Осушив остатки виски, Хакс и Фазма удалились из апартаментов Кайло.

**5 августа 2016. Спортивный клуб фигурного катания «Сопротивление». Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Рей знала, что что-то случилось.

Кайло вел себя странно всю неделю — стал мрачным и отстраненным, как в день их первого знакомства.

И это огорчало, учитывая, как далеко они продвинулись в отношениях.

Рей считала, что они действительно к чему-то пришли — казалось, из «заклятых друзей» их отношения начали перерастать в настоящую дружбу.

Но потом он снова отдалился, и Рей не знала _почему_.

Стояла пятница, а пятничными вечерами Рей делала одно из двух: шла домой и принимала ванну с одной из любимых бомбочек для ванны или была вынуждена (по настоянию Роуз, По и Финна) ехать в город. В субботу у нее был выходной, когда она могла немного расслабиться, не опасаясь тренировок в состоянии ужасного похмелья.

В эту пятницу у Рей были другие планы.

Завершив прогон программы, Люк ушел с катка, пока пара остывала после тренировки. Кайло закончил раньше времени и направился к скамье, чтобы снять коньки, но Рей его перехватила, прежде чем тот успел добраться до края катка.

— Эй. У тебя есть планы на вечер?

Кайло удивленно моргнул, так как это разительно отличалось от привычной обыденности.

— А, нет. Если не считать китайской еды на вынос и стакана виски.

— Ну, я бы не назвала это планами.

— Хорошо, значит у меня нет никах планов, — Кайло оттолкнул Рей и продолжил двигаться к скамье.

— Тогда, может, хочешь чем-нибудь заняться? — выкрикнула Рей ему в спину.

Он остановился как вкопанный; все тело сжалось от удивления.

— Это как посмотреть. Кайло развернулся и прислонился к бортику катка: — Что ты задумала?

— Заедешь за мной домой в семь, и я тебе расскажу.

— Я ненавижу сюрпризы, Рей.

— Ага, а я люблю. Увидимся в семь.

**5 августа 2016. Комплекс апартаментов «Джакку». Восточный Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Рей было _нечего_ надеть.

Большая часть ее гардероба состояла из костюмов для фигурного катания, спортивной одежды и клубных нарядов.

У нее почти отсутствовала повседневная одежда и комплекты для неожиданных свиданий — но это не совсем свидание, потому что у нее и Кайло все не так.

Поэтому Рей довольствовалась тем, что было. Она остановила выбор на зеленой плиссированной юбке в белую клетку, которую надевала два года тому назад на ужин по случаю дня рождения Роуз, и атласном фиолетовом топе, в котором обычно ходила по клубам. Несмотря на то, что шел август, и было жарко, иногда становилось холодно, особенно на пляже, поэтому она схватила серый свитер и кинула в сумку. Она обулась в серые туфли на каблуках, хотя в сумке также лежала пара шлепанцев, вместе с большой бутылкой вина и одеялом, которое им понадобится.

Когда Рей стала думать, как накраситься, загудел телефон.

_Новое сообщение — Отправитель: Кайло Рен_  
_— Знаешь, сложно планировать, что надеть, когда ждешь сюрприза._

Рей усмехнулась.

_Новое сообщение — Получатель: Кайло Рен_  
_Оденься так, чтобы не бояться песка._

_Новое сообщение — Отправитель: Кайло Рен_  
_Песка? Мы что идем на пляж? Может, мне еще и плавки упаковать?_

_Новое сообщение — Получатель: Кайло Рен_  
_Только если хочешь выставить себя на посмешище._

Рей закрыла телефон и сосредоточилась на груде косметики, разбросанной по столу.

Когда они куда-то собирались, Роуз всегда делала Рей макияж, отчасти потому, что та была безнадежна, и в какой-то мере потому, что у Рей не хватало терпения на растушевывание.

Следующий час она потратила на нанесение тонального средства, туши и немного подводки для глаз — по памяти, представляя как Роуз ее красила.

Когда Рей заканчивала красить губы помадой, она услышала стук в дверь. Бросив взгляд на телефон, чтобы проверить время, она увидела, что было ровно семь.

_Пунктуальный, надо отдать ему должное._

Она открыла дверь и тут же пожалела, что не рассказала Кайло, чем они будут заниматься. Он был _слишком_ разодет.

На нем была черная костюмная рубашка и очень дорогой на вид черный пиджак. Черные брюки идеально сидели на фигуре, волосы выглядели роскошно и блестели в искусственном свете прихожей.

— Приятель, я же сказала «песок»! Ты собираешься пойти на пляж в этом?

Кайло ухмыльнулся:

— У меня в машине есть запасная одежда. Я не знал, пойдем ли мы ужинать или займемся до этого чем-нибудь еще.

— Не-а! Возьми вещи и иди переоденься. Ты нелепо выглядишь.

**5 августа 2016. Пляж Уинтроп, Уинтроп, штат Массачусетс.**

— Вон там!

Рей и Кайло нашли место для парковки прямо перед «Кафе Розетти». Этот ресторан был одним из излюбленных мест Рей, и удобно располагался через дорогу от пляжа, где сейчас устанавливали гигантский экран. До начала фильма оставалось сорок пять минут, так что у них было достаточно времени.

Уинтроп — небольшой курортный городок, расположенный в северной части Бостона, находившийся в трех минутах езды от дома Рей и занимающий особое место в ее сердце.

Каждый год на городском пляже устанавливали огромный проекционный экран и показывали «Челюсти» — один из любимых фильмов Рей.

— Так ты и правда не шутила, когда говорила про песок, да?

Второй комплект одежды, выбранный Кайло, определенно больше подходил для данного занятия. Он надел черные джинсы и простую черную футболку из мягкой ткани, которая плотно облегала его мускулистое тело, и черные шлепанцы «Биркеншток».

— Не-а! Пойдем, нам все еще нужно купить пиццу и отыскать хорошее местечко.

После покупки пиццы Рей и Кайло нашли хорошее место на пляже — в задней части «кинотеатра», подальше от экрана. Рей вытащила покрывало и расстелила на песке. Уселась и жестом пригласила Кайло последовать ее примеру. Когда они устроились как следует, она достала из сумки бутылку вина и откупорила крышку.

— А что у тебя там еще, Мэри Поппинс? — хихикнул над собственной шуткой Кайло.

— Ты что, жалуешься, что я серьезно подготовилась?

— Вовсе нет.

Они ели пиццу в мирной тишине, наблюдая за людьми, пока заполнялся пляж.

— И как ты узнала об этом месте? Я вырос в Бостоне и понятия не имел о существовании этого городка.

— В этот город меня привезли после переезда из Англии.

— Привезли?

— Вообще-то, меня удочерили. Рей посмотрела на пиццу в руках. Она ненавидела эту часть — виноватые взгляды и следующие за ними обязательные «прости».

— О. Я, кхе, не знал, — Кайло немного откашлялся, делая щедрый глоток вина.

— Ты многого не знаешь, — ответила Рей, забирая бутылку у Кайло и отпивая сама.

Казалось, что Кайло собирался что-то ей сказать, но потом начался фильм.

— «Челюсти»? В самом деле, Рей? — Кайло расхохотался.

— Заткнись и смотри фильм.

***

Как только закончился фильм, Кайло и Рей привели в порядок место отдыха и решили прогуляться по пляжу. Стояла прекрасная летняя ночь — смешавшись с освежающим морским туманом, легкий теплый ветерок приятно обдувал, поддерживая комфортную температуру.

— Так из какой ты части Англии? — поинтересовался Кайло.

— Из Вестминстера. Но я жила там только лет до одиннадцати, а потом переехала в Штаты.

Кайло легонько кивнул, ожидая что Рей продолжит. Продолжения не последовало.

— Что?

У Кайло невольно вырвался смешок:

— Обычно все девушки только и хотят, что поговорить о себе. Но из тебя клещами слова не вытянешь.

— Хорошо, а что ты хочешь знать?

— Да что угодно! Почему ты стала заниматься фигурным катанием, как давно ты катаешься, скучаешь ли по Англии, как ты попала в «Сопротивление»? Мы же партнеры, нам полагается, знаешь ли, _узнать_ друг друга поближе.

Рей тряхнула головой:

— Поверь, тебе лучше не знать.

— Но я хочу, Рей. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, — он остановился, удерживая Рей за запястье, останавливая ее напротив себя.

Она вглядывалась в его темно-карие глаза — блестящие в лунном свете с расширенными от вина зрачками. В это мгновение ей показалось, что она могла все ему рассказать, и, может быть, он не сбежал бы, как другие партнеры. Или, может, всему виной было вино.

— Ладно, — Рей кивнула и отстранилась, продолжив брести вдоль кромки воды. Кайло шел рядом, внимательно слушая ее рассказ.

— По-моему, я начала заниматься фигурным катанием, когда мне было шесть. Приют, в котором я тогда жила, находился как раз рядом с катком, там была задняя дверь, когда я ее обнаружила, то начала незаметно пробираться внутрь. Так как у меня вообще не было коньков, сначала я просто смотрела, но однажды нашла выброшенную пару у мусорки, и коньки подошли мне по размеру, так я стала тайком кататься по льду. По сути, сама всему научилась. На тот момент мой приемный отец, большой болван по имени Платт, узнал, чем я занималась, и возненавидел.

Рей сделала глубокий вздох и сконцентрировалась. Вот еще одна часть истории, которая была ей ненавистна, ведь кому бы она ее не рассказывала, все заканчивалось тем, что ее или бросали, или того хуже.

— Он, хм, меня бил. А после этого меня удочерила семья, которая жила здесь, — Рей посмотрела на Кайло, ожидая увидеть на его лице отвращение или жалость — привычные выражения, которые появлялись на лицах после того, как она делилась этой конкретной частью своего прошлого. Вместо этого, она увидела только открытость — ощущение полного спокойствия, пока Кайло принимал сказанное.

— Мои приемные родители записали меня на уроки фигурного катания, как только я сюда приехала, и те узнали, что мне нравится кататься. Я не вступила в «Сопротивление» пока мне не исполнилось одиннадцать или двенадцать, тогда меня нашел Хан.

Рассказ Рей прервал лишь резкий вздох Кайло, пока она продолжала:

— У нас была авторемонтная мастерская, в которой я иногда зависала и помогала по мелочам. Как-то раз нам доставили старый побитый Форд, когда тот заглох за пределами катка. Как оказалось, он принадлежал Хану, который искал новые таланты для Леи. Мой отец починил машину, и мы разговорились, пока ждали. На следующий день я пошла в «Сопротивление» и стала выступать за клуб. С тех пор я там и катаюсь.

— Но это еще не все, верно? — тихо сказал Кайло.

— Я полагаю, мы можем добавить «проницательный» к списку твоих талантов, да? — Рей подавила горький смешок.

— Мои родители погибли спустя несколько дней после моего восемнадцатилетия. В аварии при крушении лодки, — глаза Рей наполнились слезами, пока сознание наполнялось образами последствий крушения.

В то же мгновение она потонула в теплых объятиях Кайло и задрожала.

— Мне жаль, Рей. Тебе пришлось многое пережить, — дыхание Кайло щекотало ей макушку.

Рей подняла голову, заглянула ему в глаза и обняла в ответ:

— Оно того стоило. В противном случае меня бы здесь сегодня не было.

— Рей, я...

Внезапно из кармана Кайло раздалось громкое пронзительное гудение, испортив момент.

У Кайло заклинило челюсть, когда он увидел номер на определителе.

— Все в порядке? Хочешь ответить?

— Нет, все отлично. Это подождет. Поехали домой, ты вся дрожишь.

Хотя это и было правдой, ее бросило в дрожь совсем не от холода океанского воздуха. Только это то, что она себе сказала.

**5 августа 2016. Апартаменты Кайло Рена, Бикон Хилл, Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Кайло стоял в своей квартире со стаканом виски в руке, опираясь о большое эркерное окно, выходившее на бостонский центральный парк, и просматривал многочисленные уведомления о пропущенных звонках.

Нажав кнопку вызова, он допил залпом виски как раз до того, как сняли трубку.

— А, мой дорогой Кайло Рен. Как любезно с твоей стороны мне перезвонить. Скажи, милый мальчик, чем ты занимался?


	5. Милая, снаружи холодно

**24 декабря 2016. Апартаменты Кайло Рена, Бикон Хилл, Бостон, штат Массачусетс.**

Кайло не знал, как долго он сможет продолжать в том же духе.

Он четыре месяца играл на две стороны — Кайло был донельзя _измучен_.

У него заканчивались идеи и способы избавления от посягательств Сноука.

Удача определенно иссякала — его лишь чудом не поймали на горячем в «Сопротивлении», когда он вынюхивал информацию, которую можно было слить.

Кайло запутался и не знал, как поступить, но это было далеко не самое страшное.

Ему начинало по-настоящему _нравиться_ кататься с Рей, что намного усложняло положение.

Все должно было быть совсем не так. Он хотел найти способ вернуться на лед и в то же время отомстить. Вместо этого, он не добился ничего. Ничего, кроме негодования Сноука и самодовольства Хакса.

Кайло думал: как только он передаст флешку с записью программы, Сноук оставит его в покое. Рассудив, что запись может пригодиться Хаксу и Фазме, чтобы узнать, с какими конкурентами им предстоит иметь дело, и, таким образом, поможет получить преимущество на национальных соревнованиях. Кайло знал, что предпринял жалкую попытку — через несколько недель все и так увидят прокат программы на региональном турнире, но, выбирая меньшее из зол, ничего лучше придумать не удалось. Кайло не только не отвел от себя удар, но сначала воодушевил Сноука на большее, а потом разозлил, когда ничего так и не удалось.

Вот так он оказался с полупустым третьим стаканом скотча в руке, пытаясь забыть, какой он дурак и слюнтяй, когда раздался стук в дверь. Он открыл дверь; за дверью стояла Рей, заливая светом темную квартиру, словно солнце. Пышные, цвета красного дерева, волосы были убраны от лица и волнами рассыпались по ее спине; волосы и плечи припорошил снег.

— Привет, мусорщица.

Кайло дал ей новое прозвище. Он начал так ее называть после совместной прогулки по пляжу, когда Рей ему доверилась. В голове жил образ малышки Рей — как она рылась в мусоре в поисках фигурных коньков — в жизни Кайло этот момент стал поворотным. И как можно навредить той, кто смог открыться чужому человеку после всего, что случилось?

Ах, да. Он же был монстром, чудовищем, вот поэтому. Она же сама ему сказала.

Вероятно, Рей почувствовала, что его внутренний монолог становился все мрачнее, поэтому ее рука и легла на предплечье Кайло, легонько сжав.

— Ты как? Похоже, ты устал.

— Устал, — вздохнул Кайло, отступая в сторону, чтобы позволить Рей войти.

Она никогда не была у него в гостях; Кайло смотрел, как девушка окидывала взглядом окрашенную в холодные серо-мраморные тона комнату. Входная дверь вела в просторную жилую зону — вокруг мраморного стола стояли серые диваны, стол располагался перед камином, где у Кайло горело одинокое поленце. Справа от большой гостиной находилась прихожая, которая вела в спальни и ванные комнаты. Слева у Кайло располагалась кухня — низкие лампы освещали длинный мраморный островок, вокруг которого стояли высокие стулья, как в барах. Лучшим местом во всей квартире было помещение с большими эркерными окнами, прямо перед которым и стояла Рей — напротив входа. Под окнами раскинулся бостонский центральный парк; зелень и синева среди бесцветного пространства.

— Хорошо у тебя.

Рей направилась к диванам, бросая на пол сумку, на ходу расстегивая и скидывая пальто. Она повесила вещь на подлокотник дивана, ближе к огню, чтобы подсушить. Следом полетели ботинки и носки, которые приземлились на пол прямо возле камина. Рей остановилась и встала перед диваном, шевеля пальцами ног в плюшевом черном ворсе ковра.

— Неплохо. Могу я тебе что-нибудь предложить?

Кайло пошел в сторону кухни с миссией: налить себе еще один стакан скотча.

— Что ты пьешь? — отозвалась Рей, опускаясь на диван и откидываясь на спинку сиденья.

— Скотч, — ответил Кайло. — Много скотча, — пробормотал последнюю часть себе под нос он, схватив бутылку и еще один стакан для Рей.

Устроившись рядом с ней на диване, он разлил по стаканам скотч и поставил перед ней на стол.

— Значит, вот так великий и ужасный Кайло Рен встречает сочельник, да? — ухмыльнулась Рей, отпивая глоточек скотча. Эта его разновидность была у Кайло одной из любимых — терпкий напиток с привкусом пряной корицы, который оттеняли свежие цитрусовые нотки, оставляя приятное послевкусие.

— На самом деле, я не праздную Рождество.

Рей закатила глаза:

— Ну, разумеется, ты же Гринч. Или лучше назвать тебя Скруджем?

— Как не называй, суть одна.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что в конце рассказа оба персонажа встают на путь искупления, верно, — с полуулыбкой отметила она.

— Может, тогда это не самое удачное сравнение, — глубоко вздохнув, сказал Кайло, сильнее откидываясь на диван.

Рей взглянула на свои руки, покручивая в них стакан со скотчем. Они ненадолго замолчали; снаружи доносился лишь шум и гам бостонских улиц.

— Я кое-что тебе принесла, — сообщила Рей. Поставив стакан на стол, она потянулась за сумкой, оставленной на полу. Под задравшимся на мгновение свитером Кайло успел отметить полоску загорелой гладкой кожи спины.

По телу Кайло теплой волной разлилось возбуждение, отчего он встал на ноги и пошел в спальню.

— У меня тоже для тебя кое-что есть. Погоди, я сейчас принесу.

Когда он вернулся из спальни, то застал Рей сидящей на диване со скрещенными ногами; маленький прямоугольник, завернутый в темно-синюю оберточную бумагу, покоился у нее на коленях. На журнальном столике стоял пустой стакан из-под скотча; Кайло также заметил, как ее щеки окрасил румянец.

Кайло подошел к дивану, чтобы снова занять место рядом с ней, положив у ее ног большой подарочный пакет, до краев заполненный шуршащей бумагой-наполнителем.

Рей отставила свой сверток, на мгновение про него забыв, вместо него она положила себе на колени внушительный пакет.

— Что подарить девушке, у которой и так все есть, верно? Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Счастливого Рождества, Рей.

Девушка одарила его лучезарной улыбкой, содрала обертку и вытащила подарок. Убрав пакет с колен, она встала, чтобы встряхнуть и расправить свитер. Ее лучезарная улыбка угасла, вместо этого, в глазах появилось напряженное, задумчивое выражение.

— Он мой. Вообще-то, это мой счастливый свитер. Я надевала его на наше заключительное выступление против Германии, тогда я завоевала свою первую золотую медаль.

Рей замолчала, все еще не отрывая глаз от свитера в руках.

_Боже мой, она его ненавидит. Какой дурацкий подарок._

— Знаешь, глупо все это, я отнесу его обратно.

Кайло подался вперед, чтобы забрать свитер из ее рук, но Рей отреагировала со скоростью молнии, скорее убрав вещь подальше.

— Не надо! Он мне нравится. Спасибо.

Улыбка Рей согрела его вернее и лучше всякого скотча.

— Подожди! Я совсем забыла про твой подарок.

Рей наклонилась вперед, чтобы взять забытый сверток и передать его Кайло.

Она внимательно наблюдала за тем, как он с легкостью разорвал тонкую бумагу, обнажив содержимое — книгу.

— Хоть, я и проиграла, но «Гордость и предубеждение» — это все же классическое произведение, которое, думаю, действительно придется тебе по душе, — ухмыльнулась ему она.

— Знаешь, я так и не получил свое обещанное какао.

Рей залилась смехом — громко, звонко, от души, и Кайло поймал себя на том, что хохотнул в ответ.

— Тогда, давай это исправим. Я задолжала тебе добрую уйму напитков, — Рей встала с дивана и поскакала к Кайло на кухню.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ничего мне не покупаешь, если используешь мои же гребаные ингредиенты, — усмехнулся Кайло, следуя за Рей; склонившись над кухонным островком, он смотрел, как та копалась на кухне.

— Верно, но я же сама готовлю. Так что все считается, ты получишь свое какао, пальцем о палец не ударив, — бросила из-за плеча она, вливая в кастрюльку молоко (кастрюльку, которой обычно пользовался он) и зажигая плиту.

Пока нагревалось и томилось молоко, она начала рыться в кухонных ящиках — по-видимому, чтобы найти какао-порошок.

— Знаешь, ты могла бы попробовать спросить, где находится какао. Было бы проще.

— Но тогда, у меня не будет возможности покопаться в твоих вещах, — с хитрой улыбкой произнесла Рей, оглядываясь на Кайло.

Она нашла шкафчик, где лежали сухие ингредиенты, и вытащила банку какао на стол. Кайло поразило, с какой легкостью она передвигалась у него на кухне, особенно в тот момент, когда девушка схватила две кружки (заранее зная, где они, уже обнаружив, пока искала какао) и поставила на кухонный островок, над которым, склонившись, сейчас стоял Кайло.

Пока она добавляла какао-порошок в стаканы, Кайло начал хихикать.

— Так у тебя ничего не получится.

Рей отвела взгляд от банки с какао; в ответ на его комментарий, она скептично сморщила нос:

— Ты о чем? Я всегда так готовлю.

Кайло стал обходить кухонный островок, направляясь к плите, где за спиной Рей стоял набор специй, так они оказались друг напротив друга.

— Ну, уж нет. Такое занятие — не для дилетантов. Пойди присядь, не мешай работать профессионалу.

Кайло закатал рукава свитера и наклонился, чтобы достать с нижней полки глубокую миску.

— О, теперь ты мастер-шоколатье? Интересно, есть ли что-то, что ты не умеешь делать? — голос Рей так и сочился сарказмом.

Держа в руках миску, Кайло выпрямился и резко оглянулся на Рей. Ее взгляд быстро взметнулся к его глазам, но все же недостаточно быстро.

_Она что, пялилась на мой зад?_

— Я вообще не умею свистеть, даже находясь под страхом смерти. Но на этом все.

Опустив миску на стол, Кайло принялся рыться в кухонных ящиках в поисках ингредиентов для какао по секретному рецепту Леи.

Склонившись над центром кухонного островка, Рей смотрела, как Кайло готовил.

— Правда что ли, и это все? Единственное, что с тобой не так — это то, что ты не умеешь свистеть?

Даже стоя к ней спиной, он почувствовал, как она улыбнулась.

— Да, нет, я такого не говорил, — хохотнул Кайло. — Со мной много чего не так. «Много» — это еще мягко сказано. _Лучше не вдаваться в подробности._

Смех Рей наполнил кухню, словно короткая вспышка света на мгновение озарила темное пространство апартаментов.

— «Много» — это, может, и перебор. Скорее всего, «изрядно». Полагаю, ты не такой уж и плохой.

Кайло отвел взгляд от смеси какао, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Рей. В ее глазах мелькали искорки озорства, вызванные шуткой, но за ними Кайло сумел разглядеть и кое-что еще.

— Спасибо за такой сомнительный комплимент, мусорщица.

Рей лишь пожала плечами:

— Мне приходится быть с тобой честной. Не могу же я допустить, чтобы твоя самовлюбленность перешла все границы.

Смешав какао, Кайло вытащил из шкафа новые кружки и поставил на кухонный островок, рядом со старыми кружками Рей.

— Нет, думаю, все же не стоит.

Он снял подогретое молоко с плиты и разлил по кружкам, помешивая до полного растворения смеси какао.

Потом передал одну кружку Рей, взяв другой рукой свою.

— _Вот так_ готовится горячее какао.

— Я сама решу, — усмехнулась Рей и подула на напиток, чтобы его остудить. Сделав маленький глоток, она прикрыла глаза, позволяя жидкости сквозь поджатые губы пролиться в рот. Кайло отвлекся на то, как она пила, а когда девушка проглотила жидкость, полностью распробовав горячее какао на вкус, и из ее горла вырвался короткий хриплый стон, он чуть не выронил кружку.

— Кайло, это восхитительно! Не удивительно, что ты так сильно любишь горячее какао, если это то, что ты пьешь.

— Я на нем вырос. По рецепту Леи. Такое какао продают в торговой палатке на катке, ты разве не пробовала?

— Никогда. Похоже, я упустила важный момент.

— Если хочешь, я тебя научу варить какао.

— Да, пожалуйста! — Рей сделала еще один смачный глоток из кружки. От горячего напитка ее щеки раскраснелись.

— Хорошо. Сначала допей этот стакан, — Кайло кивнул головой в сторону недопитого напитка. — А потом, если захочешь еще кружку, я покажу, как сделать.

***

Три часа спустя, уютно устроившись на диване Кайло, Рей держала в руках очередное какао. Это была ее пятая кружка, уже после третьей Кайло поделился особым рецептом, который включал наличие изрядной порции ирландского сливочного ликера «Бейлис». Употребив большое количество жидкости, Кайло своевременно удалился в туалет, оставив Рей на мгновение одну.

Их отношения сбивали ее с толку. Иногда они прекрасно ладили, как и полагалось партнерам. Порой, налетали друг на друга со свирепостью львов, принадлежащих к конкурирующим прайдам.

А еще, существовала и третья модель поведения, под которую они иногда попадали, как в вечер просмотра фильма «Челюсти». Рей находила ее самой любопытной и, одновременно, самой пугающей. В такие моменты Рей чувствовала связь, словно ее тянуло к нему некой невиданной силой. В подобные моменты присутствовала открытость, и Рей казалось, что она могла все ему рассказать без страха быть отверженной или осужденной.

Когда Кайло вернулся обратно в гостиную, могло показаться, что у него над головой сгустилась грозовая туча. Во всем облике чувствовалось напряжение: лицо скривилось в оскале, руки сжимали фрагменты разбитого телефона.

— Все в порядке? — Рей встала с дивана; к ее ногам упало одеяло.

Ее голос, похоже, вырвал его из неприятных раздумий. Лицо скрылось под «маской» — разгладилось и приняло спокойное, нейтральное выражение — маской, которую она неоднократно видела раньше.

— Все отлично. Я, гм... думаю, пора отвезти тебя домой. На часах почти полночь.

Кайло двинулся в направлении двери и принялся обуваться.

Она подошла к нему — туда, где он, склонившись, завязывал шнурки.

— Кайло.

Ее рука опустилась ему на плечо — что было обычно непозволительной роскошью, учитывая его рост, но так как он сейчас согнулся над ботинками, ей не составило труда до него дотронуться, и он немного дернулся в сторону. Как будто ее прикосновение вызывало в нем боль.

— Что случилось?

Кайло посмотрел вверх, глядя на нее слегка остекленевшими глазами; челюсть плотно сжата.

— Ничего, Рей. Давай, я отвезу тебя домой.

Он собрался встать, но некогда легкое касание плеча стало настойчивей, она удерживала его, надавливая, не давая подняться.

— Черт побери, Кайло, поговори со мной.

В его взгляде что-то неуловимо промелькнуло и исчезло, прежде чем она успела понять, что это было. На смену пришло ощущение глубокой пустоты. Он выглядел разбитым и уставшим. Как будто в нем происходила какая-то мучительная внутренняя борьба, но ее никто не посвятил в подробности.

К счастью для Кайло, Рей хорошо умела чинить сломанные вещи. И очевидно, ее партнер отчаянно в ней нуждался. Собственно, поэтому она здесь и находилась.

— Я тебе открылась, Кайло. Рассказала то, что больше никто не знает. Меня не отпускает чувство, что мы связаны, и мне необходимо знать, что я не одна.

— Рей, ты не одинока.

— И ты не одинок. Так что, прошу, пожалуйста, скажи, что не так.

Кайло закрыл глаза и сделал медленный, глубокий вздох. Задержав на мгновение дыхание, он напряг мышцы, а потом расслабился на выдохе, отпустив напряжение.

— Это все мой прежний босс, Сноук. Он хочет, чтобы я вернулся в «Первый Орден».

— Ох. Ты собираешься... — Рей оборвала себя на полуслове, прежде чем успела сказать то, что действительно хотела. _Ты собираешься меня бросить?_

— Ну, нет. Потому что это еще не все.

— А что там еще?

Кайло сделал короткий, резкий вздох:

— Он хочет, чтобы ты ушла вместе со мной. Каталась со мной, по-прежнему. Но за «Первый Орден».

Рука Рей упала с его плеча, и она отшагнула в сторону:

— Кайло, я так не могу. Я катаюсь за «Сопротивление». Я не хочу уходить.

На этот раз он сам потянулся к Рей, но она стояла слишком далеко, чтобы он мог до нее дотронуться (какими бы длинными не были его руки), поэтому он так и застыл на месте с протянутой рукой.

— Пожалуйста, Рей, прошу, — надломился его голос.

— Нет. Моя семья, мои друзья — все здесь, Кайло. Я не собираюсь их предавать, чтобы просто сбежать с тобой в «Первый Орден».

Он не выглядел злым, лишь оставил все попытки ее отговорить:

— Ладно. Нам пора.

Он встал; плечи ссутулились, словно он потерпел поражение.

— Постой.

Он замер:

— Что такое, Рей.

— Кайло, останься. Не возвращайся к ним. Останься здесь в Бостоне. С «Сопротивлением». Со своей семьей. Со мной. Останься, чтобы кататься и побеждать вместе, Кайло. _Ты не можешь меня бросить._

Немой вопрос застыл в воздухе, казалось, на целую вечность. Движение грудной клетки вверх-вниз, дыхание — это единственное, что нарушало гнетущую тишину.

— Рей, поехали домой.

— Это не ответ.

Сейчас уже Рей шагнула ему навстречу, отчаявшись найти хоть какой-то смысл или вменяемый мотив его решениям.

— Я в курсе.

Он поднял руку, чтобы остановить ее неизбежное приближение и открытый протест.

— Рей, я пока не могу дать тебе ответ. Мне нужно... — резко замолчал он, плотно сжав челюсти, и от нее отвернулся.

Рей почувствовала, что речь шла о чем-то большем, и решила оставить его в покое, предоставив ему возможность самостоятельно во всем разобраться, пусть ей и было больно.

— Кайло, до начала нового года у нас неделя отдыха. Не спеши с решением.

Она снова к нему подошла, медленнее и плавнее, чем раньше.

— Просто знай, что в «Сопротивлении» тебя всегда ждут — вне зависимости от того, как ты поступишь.

Кайло кивнул:

— Спасибо.

— И еще, Кайло.

— Да?

— Счастливого Рождества.


End file.
